Flowers for Mackenzie
by Daoiki
Summary: First songfic: Fly Me to the Moon, Frank Sinatra. Mackenzie has a dream about a certain antique-shop owner...Mack/Connor Mackenzie, plus P. and C. are eighteen NO FLAMES PLEASE! Rated T for Chloe's potty-mouth XD failed attempt at humor...


**Piggachew: This was really fun to write, seeing as "Fly me to the Moon" is my FAVORITE SONG!**

**Iceclaw14: And, tell me what game this is..?**

**Piggachew: Touch detective 1 ½!!!**

**Iceclaw14: …drawing a blank here…**

**Piggachew: It's an awesome game for the DS and it's…just…OH MY GAWD FLIPPIN' UNGODLY TALES OF THE ABYSS AWESOME!!!!!**

**Iceclaw14: Hm…I say this calls for some good old Wikipedia-Magic…**

**Penelope: Ms. Piggachew does not own Wikipedia or Touch Detective 1 ½ or Funghi (though she really wishes she does ^.^)**

**Piggachew: HIT IT! XD**

≥ ***best play button EVER I could find XD***

…………………**...GO!**

Mackenzie looked around in confusion, and she only half-noticed the arms wrapped around her waist and holding her hand. Soon she came to her senses and the song "_Fly Me to the Moon_" swung lightly in the air. Hesitantly, she raised her eyes, looking up at a tall blonde gentleman with coal eyes. Her heart skipped a beat when recognition hit her.

_**Fly me to the moon,**_

_**And let me play among the stars.**_

"Connor…" she breathed out softly, her eyes widening only a fraction before a small smile graced her light pink lips. He hadn't changed much, other than the fact that he was most definitely grew a little taller, and if he stood next to Cromwell, he could easily clear him by a good few inches

_**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.**_

_**In other words,**_

_**Hold my hand.**_

_**In other words,**_

_**Baby, kiss me.**_

_**Fill my heart with song,**_

_**And let me sing for ever more.**_

_**You are all I long for,**_

_**All I worship and adore.**_

_**In other words,**_

_**Please be true.**_

"Touch Detective," He replied softly, that same smooth smile on his pale face, "Lovely night tonight, hm?" Connor murmured in that silky voice of his. I nodded shyly in response, a light blush covering my cheeks. We were at a party, I assumed because of the vast amount of people, and my hair was long and down. I snatched a look at my outfit; a dark plum, knee-length halter with the brooch Cromwell gave me for my fifteenth birthday. Slowly he pulled me closer and me free hand that was on his shoulder wrapped around him, my head resting on his chest.

_**In other words,**_

_**I love you…**_

I smiled at the simple but strong lyrics as we continued our slow waltz. He murmured the lyrics into my ear and I sighed contentedly, humming quietly along. The saxphone was quiet, but soon blaring trumpets joined it.

_**Fill my heart with song,**_

_**Let me sing forever more.**_

_**You are all I long for,**_

_**All I worship,**_

_**And adore!**_

_**In other words,**_

_**Please be true!**_

_**In other words!**_

_**In other words!**_

_**I….**_

_**Love….**_

Slowly the song started to come to and end and Connor twirled me, pulling me close to him as soon as we came back together. He kissed my forehead gently.

"Wake up Mackenzie; it's time to get ready to go to the train station." He said quietly, slowly his voice transforming into Chloe's holler. We stopped dancing and I looked at him in confusion. "Oh, shiiiiit!" I hissed, stepping back.

_**You!**_

I shot up out of my bed, Chloe with her arms crossed over her chest. Funghi was sniffing my arm, hopping on my forehead. "Come on, let's go, damn it!" she barked.

Stupid dreams…!

…………………**...GO!**

**Piggachew: AS I said, this was fun to write .**

**Iceclaw14: Hm…still horribly short, as usual.**

**Piggachew: This is as good as it's gonna get. Don't get your hopes up…**

**Iceclaw14: Meh, I really didn't expect anything more, really.**

**Piggachew: That's cruel. Really cruel.**

**Iceclaw14: I was joking *sweat-drop***

**Piggachew: This is all the characters at eighteen years old (hence cursing, Mack having long hair, and etc.). Flames **_**will be used **_**to make hater-smores. Review for cookies and milk. You come back now XD**

**Iceclaw14: Can we go to Starbucks now???**

**Piggachew: Okay, let's blow this Popsicle stand. *grabs Pikachu jacket and hat***


End file.
